Journey Of The Heavenly Guardian
by Honor of the Dragon
Summary: "Toshiro, do you want to go home?"; "Home? Where is home?"; "Up there."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Me no own. Feel free to sue. It won't do you any good anyway.**

**Prologue**

Toshiro looked at Momo sadly. She was playing with the other kids. He wanted to play with them as well, but they kept giving him that look. He knew they didn't want him here, but Momo, the sweet Momo, wanted him to play with her. She was so naïve. She didn't, couldn't see the way they looked at him, didn't know the way they treated him.

They treated him like a freak.

Toshiro sighed and stood up. He wanted to be alone for a moment, away from them.

"Toshiro," Momo looked at him, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk," he said quietly, "Don't worry Momo, I'll be back soon."

Momo frowned, "Toshiro…"

Toshiro just walked away with his eyes glued to the ground. Momo attempted to go with him, but Toshiro spoke back.

"I want to be alone, Momo."

x

Toshiro sat down near the river, looking at the clear water. His reflection looked back at him with the same sad eyes.

Why didn't they want to play with him? He didn't do anything to them. He was a child like them, why did they treat him so different?

Was it because of his snow white hair? Or his teal eyes?

Or because of his cold personality?

It was not his fault that he had an appearance like this. And it was their faults his personality was cold. He was alone… He had no friend…

Momo, he didn't see her as his friend. She was his older sister. She was family.

He didn't have any friend. He wanted to have friends. Just one, and that was enough.

"Hey," someone called from behind him.

Toshiro turned around, looking at the owner of the voice. It was a young girl, around the same age as him with a doll-like face and pale skin. She had waist-length magenta hair with two long bangs at the front, tied with golden cylindrical clips. Her eyes were big and sharp, with ice blue color. She wore a silver white kimono and a crimson obi sash. On her feet were white tabi and a pair of thick-soled okobo. She was… smiling at him?!

"Uh… hey?!" Toshiro didn't know anything else to say.

The girl giggled, "Do you mind if I sit here? I promise I will be quiet."

"S-sure," Toshiro stammered.

The girl happily sat down next to him. Toshiro watched the girl took off her okobo, then her tabi, and put her feet in the water.

"This is relaxing," she smiled.

The two kids sat there in silence. Toshiro was looking at the girl in curious, while the said girl was playing with the water.

"So…," the girl started to speak, "What are you doing here?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "I thought you said you would be quiet…"

The girl just shrugged and looked at him, waiting for the answer. Toshiro sighed.

"I just want to be alone," he mumbled.

"Why? You don't want to play with the other kids?"

Toshiro sighed once again.

"I want to," he said, "But they don't like me. They just let me being around them because they like Momo."

"Who is Momo?" she asked.

"My sister," he replied, "But she is too naïve to realize that the others don't like me."

The girl chuckled, "I like you."

Toshiro blushed, "Wh-what?!"

The girl laughed slightly and hit him on the arm, "Not like that. I like you as a friend."

Toshiro's heart skipped a beat. Did she just say… "friend"?!

"Friend?!" he asked hesitantly.

"Yep," she nodded, "I don't get why the other kids don't like you though. You are cute!"

Toshiro blushed again.

"I'm not cute," he mumbled.

"Yes, yes you are," the girl nodded, "By the way, my name is Haruka."

"I'm Toshiro."

"I know."

Toshiro looked confused, "You know me?! How?!"

Haruka laughed, "It's a secret, you don't need to know. Not yet anyway."

Toshiro frowned. Haruka put her feet out of the water and hugged her knees to her chest. She put her cheek on her knee and looked at him in the eyes.

"Don't worry," she said, "I promise that one day I will tell you. When the time comes. But for now, just remember that I'm your friend."

Toshiro liked that sound of that word. Friend. That word was nice. He let out a faint smile. But then, he frowned once again. What if… what if Haruka was just his imagination that he himself had created because of his loneliness?!

It was Haruka's turn to frown.

"What's wrong, Toshiro?" she asked.

Toshiro bit his bottom lip slightly. It was stupid, he knew it. But he had to ask. He needed to make sure that Haruka was real.

"You are… you are not…," he stuttered.

"Yes?!" Haruka asked patiently, "What is it that you want to know?"

Toshiro took a deep breath. He needed to ask the question.

"You are not… my imagination, are you?" there, he finally asked the question.

Haruka blinked once, then twice. Then she rolled on the ground, laughing.

"Hahahaha," she gasped for air, "That was so funny!"

Toshiro blushed, "Stop laughing at me," he said, "I had every right to question whether or not you are real."

Haruka whipped her tears away and looked at him, still laying on the ground of the forest.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, still smiling though, "But that was a really stupid question."

"I know," Toshiro looked at the ground, "But…"

He trailed off, and they both went silence. After awhile, Haruka let out a small sigh and sat up.

"Toshiro," she called.

The said boy looked at her in confusion.

"Here, this will prove to you that I'm not your imagination," she said and took off the ring on her right little finger. It was a silver white ring and it was beautiful. **(Haruka's ring looks like Yasuko Azuma Leaf Band-High Palladium ring. Check it out on Google, it's beautiful, really)**

Toshiro didn't know what she was trying to do. But his silent question was answered when Haruka put the ring on his little finger.

"Wha…?!" Toshiro was shocked. Why did she give him this?

Haruka did not look at him. She was putting her tabi on.

"To show you that I'm real, just like everything around us at the moment," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I-I can't keep this," Toshiro protested.

"And why not?" she said, now putting on her okobo.

"It's yours!" he cried, "It looks like it's very expensive! I can't keep it!"

"Well, the ring was mine, alright," Haruka said, stood up, "And I gave it to you. So, it's yours now."

Toshiro wanted to protest more, but someone's voice distracted him.

"Shiro-chan?! Are you there?" it was Momo.

Toshiro turned around just in time to see Momo showed up. She looked relief to see him.

"Here you are," she smiled, "I was so worry that I couldn't find you. What are you doing here anyway, Shiro-chan?"

Toshiro scowled, "Don't call me Shiro-chan, Bed Wetter Momo."

Momo ignored him, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm talking to Haruka," Toshiro replied.

Momo was confused, "Who is Haruka?!"

"She is right here…," Toshiro turned around just to find out that Haruka had disappeared.

How did she disappear so fast? Where did she go? He didn't even here her footstep!

"Shiro-chan?!"

Was Haruka his imagination?! She had to be. There was just no way she could disappeared that fast, unless she wasn't exist in the first place.

Toshiro suddenly felt sad. And here he thought he finally had a friend.

"Shiro-chan?" Momo asked in concern, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It.. it's nothing, Momo-nee," Toshiro whispered, "Let's just go home."

Momo wanted to know what made him so sad, but then she dropped the subject. She knew he didn't want to say it now.

"Ok," she said, "Let's go home. Obaachan is worry about you."

Toshiro nodded and followed Momo out of the forest with his eyes glued to the ground. But then, his eyes caught the sight of something. On his right little finger was Haruka's ring!

He let out a small gasp of surprise. The ring was real! He knew it! Did that mean Haruka was real as well?

"Shiro-chan?!" Momo called.

"Coming!" he said, running after his "sister" with a smile on his face.

"Why so happy so sudden?" Momo asked.

Toshiro didn't say anything. He just grinned. Haruka was real. That meant he really had a friend. His first friend!

Toshiro was so happy that he didn't even question where Haruka had gone to.

**Ah, this is the prologue of my new story. It won't be nonsense and random like my other stories. I'm trying something new.**

**Hope you like this one. Review will be nice.**

**See you all next week then.**


	2. Tale Of The Heavenly Guardian

**The official chapter of JOTHG. I want to give my thanks to all of you who reviewed the prologue of this story. And to those that worried that my OC Haruka will be Mary Sue-ish or over-powered, then you have my word that she won't become like that. But if you see that she is a little… too perfect, then please tell me so that I can fix the problem.**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Bleach characters. The only things I own are this plot and Haruka.**

**Chapter 1: Tale Of The Heavenly Guardian**

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked, sitting next to Toshiro. She was wearing a sleeveless mint green yukata with a yellow sash tied in the front, and her feet were bared.

It had been 30 years since the first time they met. Toshiro had realized long time ago that he could only meet Haruka here, the river bank. He never saw her anywhere else except this place. That was okay, really, he didn't mind. In fact, Toshiro was afraid that, if the other kids saw Haruka, they would take her away from him, and he would be alone once again.

They never played games. They just sat there and talked. He didn't mind though. He enjoyed talking to Haruka. She was a good listener, and sometimes, she told him stories. He liked her stories. They were different than all the stories he had ever heard.

"Momo has left," Toshiro said sadly.

"To where?" Haruka asked.

"Seireitei," he replied, "She decided to join Shinoreijutsuin."

"Well, good for her," Haruka said cheerfully, "Now she can take care for herself."

"She left me and obaachan," Toshiro mumbled, unconsciously gripping his yukata.

Haruka looked at her friend, then laid down on the ground with her small feet under the water. Toshiro knew she loved laying there, and he once told her to wear something more simple instead of her expensive-looking white kimono, so she changed into the yukata she was wearing.

"Don't worry," she said softly, "She will come and visit, right?!"

Toshiro sighed and laid down next to her, "I hope so."

The two went silent for awhile. Then, Toshiro spoke up.

"Haruka. Tell me a story."

Haruka hummed a little, just like every time she thought about a story to tell him. Then she sat up and grinned.

"Okay. Today I will tell you The Tale of the Heavenly Guardian."

Toshiro closed his eyes with a faint smile, "Okay then."

x

"The Heavenly Guardian was the strongest of the Heavenly beings, whose job was to guard and protect The Heaven. He was extremely powerful, able to use and control the power of The Heaven itself. Under the protection of the Heavenly Guardian, The Heaven was a peaceful place. Everyone was happy and friendly, and they had everything they had ever wanted. There was no crime whatsoever. Everyone respected the Heavenly Guardian because he brought peace to their paradise.

One day, a man thought that he deserved more than what he had. He wanted to be as powerful and well-respected as the Heavenly Guardian. He was jealous. So he went around and started to spread bad rumors about the great protector, creating doubts in many people' minds. And soon, The Heaven was divided in two parts. One part loved and respected the Heavenly Guardian, while the other part disliked him. The Heavenly Guardian tried to make peace with the second group, but they all had narrowed minds. They thought he tried to control them, and dislike him even more.

Years later, the war started. The second group wanted to create their own Heaven, to make The Heaven into what they wanted. The first group protested this. And so, the war between two groups began.

It was long and harsh. Many had lost. The once beautiful place now turned into war-zone. The Heavenly Guardian decided that he had to do something. He was the protector of The Heaven, and it was his job to stop this war. Not only that, he didn't want to see the people suffered any longer.

He succeeded, and managed to stop the war on time, before The Heaven was turned into the second Hell. But at what course? His life. The Heavenly Guardian had sacrificed himself to bring back peace to his home. His death made those who caused the war to realize that what they did was wrong. But there was no turning back now. They had lost their protector.

But then, the Heavenly Ambassador, who was the best friend of the Heavenly Guardian, told them that the Heavenly Guardian would reincarnate down there, beneath The Heaven and one day, he would return. The Heavenly Ambassador left her home to look for her friend, planning to support and to help him on his journey to return to The Heaven."

x

Haruka ended her story and looked at Toshiro, who was looking at the sky.

"Interesting story, just like usual," he said with a smile, "Really interesting."

"I'm glad you like it," Haruka smiled as well, then stood up, "I have to go now. But I'll see you tomorrow, okay?!"

"Okay," Toshiro nodded.

Haruka turned around and left, leaving Toshiro there with his own thought. He was still looking at the sky, thinking about the story Haruka just told him.

There was something with the story that made his heart ached. He felt sad, and he missed…

… but missed what? He didn't know. He just knew that he missed, really missed whatever that was that he missed. And why did the story sound so familiar?

He didn't know the answers to those questions. With a sigh, he stood up and went home.

**This is the chapter. I hope you like this, both the chapter and the Tale of the Heavenly Guardian. Review would be nice, so please leave review after you read.**

**See you all next week then.**


	3. Dreams

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for not update last week, my laptop had some problem. In fact, it still has. I'm using my dad's laptop at the moment.**

** Anyway, here is the next chapter of JOTHG. Enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: Me no own. Feel free to sue. It won't do you any good anyway.**

**Chapter 2: Dreams**

"Hey!"

He heard that. Yes, he did hear that. But he was reading, and the book was nice. He didn't want to turn around and see her, when he knew she was here to destroy his peaceful day.

"Don't you dare ignoring me!"

And he did just that. Maybe if he ignored her, she would leave him alone. But he knew it was never happen. He had known her for a really, REALLY long time and he knew what she would do when he didn't pay attention.

SMACK!

Yep, she just whacked him behind the head, like she usually did when he did not pay attention to her.

"Itai," he mumbled.

"Serve you right for ignoring me," she huffed.

He sighed, closing the book he was reading and looked at her.

"What do you want now?" he asked, "And don't you dare give me the 'I just want to greet my best friend' crap. You are not that nice."

She giggled, "Awe, you know me too well ~"

"Just spit it out, or get lost," he grumbled.

She just giggled even more, "Ok, ok. Geez, don't need to act that cold, even though you are the ice itself."

He ignored her comment, and she ignored him for ignoring her. She was too busy finding something. After a while, she pulled out a small folded paper and gave it to him.

He took the paper and unfolded it. What he read made him sighed even more.

"Your newest mission," she said cheerfully, "Have fun! ~"

With that, she turned around and left to traumatize someone else. But then, she tripped on her own kimono and fell to the ground, face first. He smirked and walked pass her, didn't even bother to help his friend up.

"Hey!" she whined, trying to stand up by herself just to step on the hem of her kimono, again, and fell, again, "What kind of friend are you?!"

He kept on walking with a small smirk on his face. Served her right for delivered this stupid mission to him and destroyed his peaceful day.

x

He was on his way back to his lovely house after finishing the mission. He planned to have a cup of green tea with a book to relax for the night. But the first thing he did when returning home was to take a nice bath.

The wind rusted pass him. He realized that he didn't know where he was. He had never seen this place before. Everything was covered in ice, but he didn't feel cold. No one was around. He was alone in this strange place.

"What is this place?" he asked out loud, looking around, "How did I get here?"

There was no answer for his questions. The wind became stronger, much stronger, and he couldn't see anything around him.

"What is going on?" he yelled while the wind and snow swirling around him.

Something was calling for him. He couldn't hear it clearly though. He tried to here, but he couldn't. He decided to head toward the direction of the voice in hope to find out what was calling him.

He kept walking and walking. The voice was louder now, but he still couldn't hear any words. He knew whatever out there was calling for him, trying to tell him something. But what? What was the words? And who was that that calling him?

"Who are you?" he shouted, desperately looking through the snow storm.

"Who are you?" he shouted once again.

Through the harsh snow storm, he could see something. He tried to look and find out what it was.

Something… Something like a pair of ruby red eyes were looking at him…

x

Toshiro woke up with a gasp.

The sun was shining outside and it was such a lovely day. But Toshiro just sat there, clutching the collar of his yukata with cold sweats covered his forehead. His heart beat fast, and he was breathing through his mouth.

Those dreams. Why did he have those dreams? What with them? For some reason, the first dream felt familiar to him. He could recognize it. But he never had it before, and he sure nothing like that had happened to him in Soul Society. So why was it so familiar? Why was that?

And the second dream. He also never had it before, but unlike the first one, Toshiro couldn't recognize this dream. But he knew that he had to hear what the voice was trying to tell him, and to find out whose voice was that.

His heartbeat was calmer now. Toshiro let go off his yukata and brought his hand up, whipping the sweats away. He sighed. He would think about those dreams later.

** Can anyone guess what is going on with Toshiro?**

** Anyway, I'm afraid I can't update next week. Family matter.**

** So, see you guys on May 10 then. Bye! :)**


	4. Decision

**Hello again, everyone. I have nothing more to say here, so let's get to the story, shall we?**

** Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Bleach. *Lawyers suddenly appear out of nowhere* What the? I thought you guys leave already?! Arg, stay away from me. I just kidding, just kidding. I don't own Bleach! MOM, GET THE LAWYERS OUT OF MY ROOM!**

** Chapter 3: Decision**

It had been 3 years since he started having that dream, the dream about the land of ice. He didn't know what was going on, or why he had that dream so sudden. Not to mention he dreamt that dream every night from the first time.

He finally saw the owner of the ruby red eyes. It was a dragon, a massive dragon made of ice. But he still couldn't hear what the dragon was trying to tell him. The wind in that place was too strong.

He didn't tell anyone about that, not even Haruka. Haruka knew something was bothering him, and she was worried. Toshiro felt guilty for hiding something like that from his only friend, but he didn't want to worry her any further. He promised to himself though, that once he got the answer of what with the dream, he would tell Haruka.

And he would tell her today. Because he had made the decision.

x

His grandmother looked paler and thinner these days. Toshiro didn't know what caused her sickness, and he was worried. Momo's visits became lesser. Then, her visit stopped once day. Toshiro wondered if his sister ever came to visit them again.

He was buying amanatto, for him and his grandmother. He rarely went to town, because people kept giving him that look. He tried to ignored it, and he kind of got used to it by now. But it still hurt though.

They treat him like he was a freak. Just like the shop owner, who told him to go home as soon as he finished shopping. Toshiro just silently collected the money, then turned around and prepared to leave.

And that was when his life changed forever.

x

That night, the strawberry blond woman showed up at his house. She told him to stop leaking out his reiatsu, then told him he should become a Shinigami.

She told him, that the voice in his dream was his power calling out to him. Toshiro was happy because of this. He knew that he wasn't going insane.

But, should he became a Shinigami? Should he leave his grandmother? He didn't want to, but he knew he had to. If not, he would accidentally killed his grandmother once day.

So he decided. He decided to join the academy, to protect his beloved grandmother.

x

"Toshiro?" it was Haruka's voice.

"Haruka," he nodded at her.

She sat down next to him, hugging her knees to her chest, "What is it that you are thinking so hard about?"

Toshiro sighed, swept his hand through his hair.

"Haruka, I decided to join the academy."

Haruka blinked, "Well, I have nothing against that. But why so sudden?"

"I… had this dream," he explained, "About the land of ice. There was a huge dragon made of ice there, trying to tell me something that I couldn't hear. And then, I met this woman, who was a Shinigami. She told me to become a Shinigami, because apparently, I have more than enough reiatsu. If I do not learn to control my power, I will just end up hurting obaachan."

Haruka smiled, "Nice decision. You will become a great Shinigami, I'm sure."

Toshiro just sighed again, but didn't say anything else.

"What now?" Haruka tilted her head to one side.

"I will miss you, Haruka," Toshiro whispered, "You are my first friend. And my best. I just hope that you could join the academy, so we could be together."

Haruka just shook her head with a faint smile.

"I don't have reiatsu," she said, "I can't join the academy."

"I know," Toshiro nodded.

They both went silent once again.

"It's not the only thing that bother you, is it?" Haruka spoke.

"No," Toshiro admitted, "I'm worry for obaachan."

"Why?"

"She will be alone, after I leave. Who will take care of her then, when both her grandchildren are away?"

Silence. The only sound could be heard was the sound of water, the sound of birds chirping and the sound of wind blowing through the trees. Suddenly, Toshiro's eyes lit up.

"I know! I know who can help me to look after obaachan," he said.

"Oh?! And who is that?"

Toshiro grinned, "You."

Haruka's eyes widened, "Me?!"

"Yes," Toshiro nodded, "You will be here, so you can look after obaachan for me."

Haruka looked nervous. She looked at Toshiro, then looked down, biting her bottom lip, her small hands gripping the hem of her yukata. Toshiro was really confused by his friend's behavior.

"Haruka?!" he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't!" Haruka choked out, "I can't!"

"You can't what?" Toshiro frowned.

"I can't help you to look after your obaachan," Haruka mumbled, "I want to help you, but… I can't!"

"And why not?"

Haruka looked at Toshiro and said…

**Mhuahahahaha, cliffhanger! I'm so evil. And for my friends, who read this story, no, evil and mentally insane are not the same. I'm not mentally insane. I'm NOT insane. Just because I tend to laugh maniacally for no reason, and I stabbed THAT bitch with the scissors two days ago, doesn't mean that I'm insane.**

** Sorry, I rant sometime. Anyway, hope you like this chapter, and see you all next week!**

** Remember to leave reviews! **


End file.
